


Hitchikers

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [132]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr, Vampires, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Scotty finds a pair of Vampires on the enterprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitchikers

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Two vampires are found by Scotty on the enterprise, are they scared/evil? What does he do?  
> (I canne write a scottish accent!)

Whatever Scotty expected when he entered the transporter room, it was not a pair of vampires sitting calmly on the pad.

Even less expected was that they took one look at him and burst into tears.

He rubbed a hand down his face and sighed, “Th’ keptin isnae gonnae believe thes un"

**Author's Note:**

> Ewwww, Sorry…


End file.
